


The One Where They Kiss

by snugglechesters



Series: FRIENDS With Benefits Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Strangers to Lovers, Student Castiel, Student Dean, meet cute, part of a trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglechesters/pseuds/snugglechesters
Summary: Dean opened his eyes and slowly sat up, meeting Cas’ eyes. There was this feeling inside him, this indescribable emotion, somehow happy and sad at the same time, that clawed at his chest and tightened his throat and he felt like he was about to burst because of it.





	

            Dean discovered, as the night went on, that watching TV with Cas was almost as fun as watching TV with Sam. There was still an uncertain air in the room, as they were still barely more than strangers, and the quiet, unspoken attraction they both felt made them hesitant. At least, Dean suspected his feelings weren’t unrequited; he hoped they weren’t.

            An interesting thing Dean found out about Cas was that he was very vocal of his opinions on the show and the characters, especially after a few drinks. Not that Dean was much better.

            “I swear, Cas, Ross and Rachel’s relationship is ridiculous!” Dean exclaims after 4 episodes. “They’re on, they’re off, Ross loves Rachel, Rachel loves Ross. Their relationship is crazier than my entire dating history, and that’s saying something, believe me.”

            “Ugh,” Cas groans, taking another swig of his drink. He’d taken off his glasses and there were still faint red marks on his nose. “Don’t even get me started on that asshole _Rossss_.” He drew out the name disdainfully.

            “What’d’ya mean?” Dean leans forward, staring at the screen as if to determine Ross’ character by pure visual study. “He’s just a awkward little dino nerd, right?”

            “Wrong!”

            “Hm,” Dean raises his eyebrows and nods, satisfied by Cas’ authority on the subject.

            However, Cas was apparently not going to stop there. “Where do I even begin? He’s petty, passive aggressive, jealous, possessive, misogynistic, and frankly, just…just—an asshole!” he finished with a flourish of blanket.

            “I don’t know, man, that seems a little harsh.”

            Cas scoffs, quickly pausing the episode. “In the first season, he’s in love with Rachel, but never says anything, and is always putting down the guys she’s with, and then they get together and he’s still jealous! I just—” he turns sideways on the couch, his folded knee now touching Dean’s. “Think about it, Dean. Would you wanted to be treated like that, talked about behind your back, your partner put down, by someone you consider a close friend?”

            Dean was dumbstruck by the serious turn of the conversation, and a part of him was struggling to catch up. But he saw the earnest look in Cas’ eyes and considered the question solemnly.

            “Damn, I guess not,” he said finally. He paused again and swallowed. “If a dude was being all possessive like that, I’d drop his ass.” His eyes flitted to Cas’ face, seeing if he had caught the underlying confession.

            “A...dude?” Cas repeats, looking a little stunned.

            _So he did catch it._

            Dean grabs his beer and takes a drink, hiding his rising blush. “Yeah, um, I’m actually bisexual,” he says, trying to sound offhand.

            “Wow,” Cas just says. “I honestly just assumed you were straight. I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.”

            Dean ignored Cas’ apology, as it only made him blush harder. “Yeah, it’s sort of a new…thing for me, I guess. I mean, not _new_ ; I was always—But I didn’t admit it to myself until about a year ago. And I came out to my family a few months ago. It’s been interesting, to say the least.”

            Dean had no idea why he was telling this to someone he met a few hours ago. Maybe it was easier to confess things to a stranger, someone who didn’t have a preconceived notion of who he was and how he was supposed to act. But Dean felt that it was more likely just Cas himself.

            He kindly let Dean’s confession hang in the air quietly for a moment before murmuring, “I’ve been out since high school. My parents weren’t great about it, but my siblings have been surprisingly supportive. Gabe especially has been great. He’s pansexual, so he knows what it’s like.”

            “That’s great, Cas.” They sit in silence again, smiling softly at each other, and Dean feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his back.

            Cas carefully rests a hand on Dean’s knee, questioning. Dean slides his hand on top of Cas’ in response, fitting their fingers together. They sit there in the dark, sharing this one small connection, like a voice whispering, “ _I understand, and I’m here for you._ ”

 

* * *

 

            Dean woke up in relative darkness, eyes sleepily taking in the changing photos of classic cars that he set as his screensaver. He was lying on some firm but incredibly comfortable surface, a blanket and warm weight across his back. He wiggled closer to the warmth, unconsciously smiling. He felt a tickle on his head and tilted his chin back to see what was going on up there. Big blue eyes met his.

            _Hm. That’s Cas._ For a second, he had totally forgotten their whole meeting and time together. As he woke up a little more, he came to a realization. _That’s Cas’ face up there, so…am I laying on him?_

            He was indeed. His head was tucked in the crook of his friend’s neck and his whole body was draped across Cas’, a blanket covering them both and Cas’ warm arms encircling Dean’s back.

            Dean wasn’t nearly as embarrassed or horrified as he figured he would be. In fact, he felt too tired to really care at all. So, instead of jumping up scooting away and most likely making everything awkward in the process, he laid his head back down and sighed contentedly. Strong arms began to rub his back gently and he damn near moaned he was so goddamn cozy.

            “I fell asleep on you,” he stated.

            “Mmhm,” Cas confirmed.

            “You know,” he mumbled into the fabric of Cas’ shirt. “I feel like this should be awkward or something, but honestly I’ve never been comfier in my life and I’m not too keen on moving just now.”

            Cas chuckled and it rumbled against Dean’s ear.

            “I’m fairly comfortable myself, so I don’t blame you,” Cas replied.

            They lay in silence, listening to each other’s breath and the shared rhythm of their heartbeats.

            “I’m really glad I met you,” Cas breathed, tightening his embrace momentarily.

            Dean opened his eyes and slowly sat up, meeting Cas’ eyes. There was this feeling inside him, this indescribable emotion, somehow happy and sad at the same time, that clawed at his chest and tightened his throat and he felt like he was about to burst because of it.

            _I want. I want I want I want._

            He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Cas’. “Me too, Cas.”

            And then he tilted his head and touched his lips to Cas’ softly.

            Cas inhaled sharply and surged forward, hand immediately coming up to cup the back of Dean’s head. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ back, feeling the strong muscles moving under his fingers.

            Cas’ lips tasted faintly of beer, but Dean didn’t care ‘cause his probably did too, and how could he care with Cas’ lips were so soft and his hands so gentle?

            They broke away after a few short moments, both smiling like idiots. Dean felt like a kindergartener that just got his first peck on the lips; he was blushing and smiling and felt this very simple joy.

            Cas was grinning, gummy and adorable, but he attempted to twist it ruefully to say, “I thought you weren’t going to try to make a move.”

            Dean lifted an eyebrow. “Well, you were the one staring at my bod before.”

            “You’re the one walking around shirtless, practically naked, in front of a complete stranger,” Cas retorted, poking Dean in the chest. “Being all beautiful and tantalizing, acting casual like you didn’t know _exactly_ what you were doing.”

            Dean scoffed. “I would never! I’m not manipulative like you. I’m not the one sitting all adorable and forlorn-looking on the some random apartment stairs, just ripe for the picking.”

            Cas squinted. “What am I, some kind of fruit?”

            “Yes, my little peach cobbler,” Dean sang, hugging Cas close.

            Cas laughed, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Wow, that was truly awful.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Make me,” Cas challenged.

            And Dean did, cradling Cas’ head and bringing their lips together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.snugglechesters.tumblr.com)


End file.
